Shilen
Shilen, AKA The Goddess of Destruction, is an evil goddess that spread death and chaos over the land of Elmore and Aden. Worshiped by the Dark Elf's race little time ago, they abandoned her because she showed to be too evil. Shilen is portrayed was the source of evil in Lineage universe. The Origin of Evil Shilen is the oldest child of Einhasad and Gran Kain. In the years of her youth, she was the most beautiful and beloved being. Her thirst for knowledge, movement and nurture was inexorable.She was originally given charge of the Water Element by her mother. Shilen's father, Gran Kain, was the least intelligent of all the gods. He observed his daughter and over time his savage lust overcame him. Driven by his burning desire he went on to seduce his daughter. When Einhasad found out what Gran Kain did she became enraged. Her judgement was clouded, her hearth broken. Soon her rage turned to pity. Feeling pity for her husband Einhasad made the fatal decision to doom her daughter. Stripping her daughter of her position as water goddess, Einhasad ordered Shilen banished from the abode of the gods. Gran Kain turned his back on the situation, and Shilen was left to deal with her fate alone. While pregnant, Shilen fled to the East. Deep in the middle of a dark forest, she gave birth - cursing Gran Kain and Einhasad for taking away her innocence and her birthright. The babies born of Shilen's horrible labor bore the despair and anger of her curses and became demons. Among them, the strongest creatures were called dragons. There were a total of six dragons born with curses against the six gods. Shilen was filled with wrath towards Einhasad who had banished her, and towards Gran Kain who had seduced and then abandoned her, and her siblings who did not help her in her hour of need. Gathering the strength of her children, Shilen created an army to punish the gods. The War Begins The strongest dragons were ordered to be at the front of the army of demons to fight against the gods. Hearing this, Aulakiria, the dragon of light, looked at Shilen with sad eyes and spoke: "Mother, you don't know what you are doing. Do you really want the eternal destruction of the gods? Do you really want your father, mother and siblings to fall down on the ground in pools of their own blood?" Her appeal did not change Shilen's mind and the demons invaded the palace where the gods lived. A fierce battle began, with the six dragons destroying everything in the gods' palace. Even the gods were intimidated by the incredible power of the dragons. The battle seemed destined to continue forever. Yet, if the war did not stop, the world would cease to exist, and all living things would be annihilated. Numerous angels and demons were destroyed or vanished. Every day there was thunder and lightning, as strong forces clashed violently in the sky. The Giants and the other living creatures of earth trembled as they observed the terrible fight in the sky. The fierce battle continued for several years, and eventually the balance gradually tilted towards one side. In spite of suffering many injuries, Einhasad and Gran Kain had stronger powers and destroyed many demons. The dragons kept fighting, though they were deeply wounded and riddled with scars. Their fatigue became more and more apparent however. After a time, it seemed like the war would come to an end with the extermination of Shilen's army. In the end, the dragons spread their wings and flew to the earth to escape. The surviving demons followed. The gods wanted to kill the retreating army. However, due to their own injuries, all they could do was watch as the dragons and demons departed. As Shilen's children perished one by one and the war was lost, Shilen could not stand her sadness. She created the Underworld and ruled over it. The Goddess of Destruction In present days, when the fourth seal was broken, Shilen's followers in the Necropolis and Catacombs used the dark energy from their deaths to summon a Dark Moon and use it as her eyes to see if the Humans would accept Hermuncus's proposal. The two forces would join to resist Shilen. Trivia - Before the Goddess of Destruction update, Shilen's true apparence was only known to be the Naga-like statue in Shilen Temple and the giant statue in the center of Dark Elven Village - Apart from being the ultimate evil in the Lineage 2 universe, Shilen is also a figure whose story is one of abuse, misfortune and betrayal. Gallery Shilen statue.jpg|Shilen statue on Shilen Temple Shilen_1024x768.jpg Shilen6.png|Shilen on ADS for Goddess of Destruction shilenwall1200-tida.jpg shilen2.jpg Darkelf-village-Goddess-of-destruction2.jpg|Shilen Statue on Dark Elven Village after her revival. Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Gods